1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program tracking and accreditation system and methods for using same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a program tracking and accreditation system implemented on a distributed computer network such as the internet that tracks student personal educational data (e.g., addresses, telephone numbers, e-mail, exams scores, board scores, or any other relevant personnel information including career progress, internships, residences, specializations, etc.); allows medical students to track time spent at training sites and log training events, instructors to validate and certify student task completions and evaluate student competencies, supervisors to track and report/document student activities, and accreditation organizations to review medical school performance criteria and student training events remotely and methods for using same.
The system also accommodates performance and evaluation of medical staff in clinical settings. Supervisors can validate and certify medical staff competency for reporting to hospital accreditation agencies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, medical student training and tracking and accreditation review and tracking is labor intensive and paper intensive. Records must then be collected and data entered to make the data accessible to computer tracking, report generation, and accreditation reviews.
Although, some systems exist to automate portions of this process, no system currently allows the unified data entry, validation and certification, tracking and accreditation of medical students and medical training facilities using a single database structure and a single interface to the database structure. Thus, there is a need in the art for a user friendly, server based system that allows medical students to directly enter their patient care data and/or laboratory training data, supervisors to directly track and verify student activities, medical schools to track student progress and performance in their programs and to evaluate program efficiency and effectiveness, and accreditation organizations to track student and school performance.